grandalliancefandomcom-20200216-history
Noveriax
Noveriax was the first city-planet in the second Solan Empire. Today, it is still the most heavily populated planet in the United Solan Syndicate. Noveriax is situated on the edge of the Central Solan Empire, in galactic arm gamma, sector 13. History Noveriax was one of the first planets the Solan settled on after the destruction of their first empire. Millions of Solan were in desperate need of housing, so cities were constructed all over the planet. The planet was comfortable and temperate, with a nice level of gravity. There were no oceans on Noveriax, just a few seas. The polar ice caps provided water for the planet. As the cities began to expand and overlap, some salescreatures from other races flocked to Noveriax in search of business with the Solan. The Xabuloids also flocked to the planet. Along with the new citizens came smugglers, pirates and gaprops. The empire was forced to build a second starbase over Lurpexil, the planet's moon. Planetary Information *The gravity on Noveriax is a comfortable 1.07 standard-g (the Solan are used to 1.05 standard-g). *The atmosphere is approximately composed of 59% nitrogen, 28% oxygen, 11% carbon dioxide, 1% helium and 1% trace gases. *A day on Noveriax is equal to about 1.13 galactic standard days. *A year on noveriax is equal to about 1.46 galactic standard years. *The average temperature is a comfortable 20 C. *There is very little weather on Noveriax, just occassional light rain and wind. *The planet is estimated to have a population between one and two trillion. *Imperial parks are scattered across the surface to provide a few square km of plantation for citizens (and to provide oxygen). *Cities are scattered across the surface which are comprised almost entirely of skyscrapers. Most of the planet, however, is covered in dense suburbs. *The Capital City is Rutarin, with a population of 12 billion. It appears from space as a huge bright light. Orbital Facillities Noveriax is the only planet in the Solan Empire to have two Imperial Starbases in orbit. The second starbase is orbiting the planet's moon, Lurpexil. Noveriax is also one of the few planets outside the Xabuloid Empire to have a Xabuloid Shipyard in orbit. In orbit is also a planet buster jammer, a Class-A shield network, 56 armada communications sattelites, 12 orbital defence stations, hundreds of civillian space stations and millions of sattelites. Space traffic control is the most strict in the sector and is policed by a fleet containing seven dreadnaughts: 5 Vigil class and two Maelstrom class. Lurpexil Lurpexil was also colonized by the Solan and terraformed to a comfortable level. When an Imperial Starbase was built in orbit, colonization efforts increased and cities were built. With a population of 52 billion, Lurpexil is like a miniature version of Noveriax. The lights on Lurpexil look brilliant from Noveriax at night and the lights on Noveriax look brilliant from Lurpexil at night. Since space traffic control is less rigid over Lurpexil and the moon has a gravity of 0.51 standard-g (which is more comfortable to some races), Lurpexil acts like a massive port for Noveriax. Trivia *The Solan evolved with the ability to see high frequency infra-red light. Many Solan lights are infra-red and most are visible red. This is clear from the trillions of red lights that give the night side of Noveriax its famous red hue. *Noveriax is also a type of salty bread loaf made by the Xabuloids. This is pure coincidence... so they say, anyway. *Major tourist attractions include the Armada Museum, the Great Grox Prison, the last remaining sea on the planet, the Planetary Zoo (just 1230km from central Rutarin!) and the surface-to-orbit hypergun turrets. *The planet is scattered with teleporters that link with teleporters on Lurpexil. *At rush hour, the number of ships over the cities block out the sun. *There has only been one incident of a cruiser crashing into a city on Noveriax. Since then, space traffic control has opened fire on all out-of-control cruisers. Category:Locations